


Operation Get Beca and Emily Together

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Stacie closed her textbook quickly and swivelled around on her chair to face Chloe. Chloe looked up slowly, scrunching her brows together. "We need to get Beca and Emily together." Stacie said simply.





	1. The Start

Stacie closed her textbook quickly and swivelled around on her chair to face Chloe. Chloe looked up slowly, scrunching her brows together. "We need to get Beca and Emily together." Stacie said simply.

Chloe turned her phone off and sat up. "I agree, they've hat the hots for each other since that retreat Aubrey made us go to." Stacie physically shivered at the memory of it. "Well just the other day, I saw Emily lift Beca up full bridal style cause she fell asleep on the sofa. Like okay Legacy we get it you have a huge gay crush on her." Stacie laughed out.

Chloe smiled and added enthusiastically, "Beca never stops talking about her. I was talking about how that my Russian Lit teacher is worried about me and Beca managed to change the subject to how Emily may look like a giraffe but she makes it look so hot."

Stacie crossed over to their bed and sat next to Chloe. "We need operation bemily to come into action."

Chloe nodded and they proceeded to talk about the five stage programme they would put them through. The fourth and fifth hopefully bringing them together.

Chloe put her hand up for a high five and Stacie slapped their hands together and entwined their finger together. She leant in and kissed Chloe hungrily eliciting a moan from Chloe.

  
"They're at it again." Emily said with her face scrunched in disgust. Beca didn't respond, her huge headphones making her look impossibly small. Emily called out again but assumed Beca was wearing her noise cancelling headphones for the same reason that she came into the older girls room for salvation.

Emily walked up to Beca and poked her lightly. Beca swung her arm up and hit Emily in the face. "Oh my stars!" Emily said staggering backwards a few steps. Beca pulled her headphones off and turned;at the sight of Emily she sprung to her feet. "Jesus Christ, Emily. Are you okay?"

Emily dabbed at her nose with her fingers and looked at them sheepishly. At the sight of no blood she held them up proudly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally my fault. I know you have the whole rule to do with headphones and stuff."

Beca shook her head, "I'm sorry. Anyway. Uhm, what did you want?"

Emily stammered, "They're having sex again. And you normally have noise cancelling headphones and I was wondering if I could borrow a pair."

Beca cocked an eyebrow and then confidentially swayed towards Emily, "Or do you just wanna leave and go out somewhere?"

Emily nodded rather enthusiastically. She went to go get a jacket and sent a quick text to Stacie.

 **Emily Junk** :I'm going out with Beca, don't know when I'll be back.

 **Stacie Conrad** :Go get ice cream or something. I'll see you in a few hours

  
Stacie and Chloe high fived again. "Stage one complete."


	2. Stage One:Ice Cream

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Emily asked as the car rolled out the drive. Beca nodded and smiled lightly at Emily trying to find an ice cream place near them. "Hey, I know a place. It'll take twenty minutes to get there but it's worth it." 

 

Emily sung along to every song that came on the radio and even the songs she didn't know she mumbled along during the verses and belted the chorus causing Beca to laugh along. They pulled up outside a old school diner with a huge sign stating that it was called, 'Do Me A Flavour.' 

 

Emily laughed. 

 

Not that Beca was paying attention to the adorable way her smile always met her eyes or the way her eyes creased and wrinkled at the side when she laughed, or how she sometimes snorted when Beca made an exceptionally funny joke or remark. She definitely wasn't paying attention to how Emily brushed their hands together when they were walking to the door. And she totally didn't care that Emily was now holding her hand. She was so fine with it, _so_ , _so_ , _so_ _fine_. Okay, she wasn't but she would never tell anyone that. It's not like it was a date, they were just going out platonically to get out of the way of their respective best friends having sex in the room next to them. 

Beca was freaking out. 

"Beca?" Emily asked again waving her free hand in front of Beca's face. She blinked in response and looked up and was greeted by a confused smile. "How did you find this place? It's so cool." Emily asked pointing towards the jukebox and vinyls dotted about the red and white striped walls. Beca smiled at the fond memories, "I worked here when it first opened. I kinda got fired though, but only because I punched a dick in the face. Don't ask what he was doing. It's a story for a different day. But I had to get fired so the owner wasn't breaking any rules or whatever so we're still on quite good terms." Bea ran her hand along the black marble countertop. 

"Beca! And who's this?" A super enthusiastic, Daniel? Emily got from his scrawled name badge. "Danny! This is Emily, Emily this is Danny the man who single handedly ruined my life!" Beca responded with happiness that wasn't generated from someone else's pain. And Beca looked...radiant. Not that Emily couldn't take her eyes off of the captain, she totally could. It's just, she didn't want to. Her hand twitched in Beca's soft grip and she was brought back into reality when her steel blue eyes looked at her carefully. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Danny!" Emily responded, thrusting her hand out for a hand shake. Danny shook her hand with an eyebrow cocked. "Anyway, I'm assuming you want the usual, Beca?" Beca nodded and asked Emily what she wanted. 

She scanned the blackboard behind the counter containing the menu. "Can I have the candy floss ice cream?" Danny rung it up at the till and said he'd bring over their order in a few minutes. 

 

Beca pulled Emily towards a booth near the corner of the establishment. "So, Danny fired you then?" Emily asked as she slid along the seat. Beca nodded, "Like he agreed with my reasons but didn't want to lose the diner after he had bought it so I totally understand. I was sad at first but he said I wasn't banned and I could work occasionally on weekends if they were low on staff." 

Emily smiled, "That seems pretty cool. How come I've never heard of this place from you then if you love it so much?"  She asked, trying not to pry knowing that Beca doesn't often share personal information and she was just glad that Bcea had taken her somewhere she cares about. "Well Chloe doesn't even know about this place, that's a lie. She knows I work here sometimes but she doesn't know that I practically lived here before I got serious about the Bellas. It just became-I just loved it so much and when I got fired it was like a bit of me had been taken away. That's why I sometimes just disappear on Saturdays." Emily let out an "Ohhhhhhh." and nodded slowly before selecting her next words correctly.

"I'm glad you brought me here." She reached over the table and grabbed Beca's hand again. Beca felt her cheeks warm up, "Ye-yeah, me too." Emily opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Danny speaking. She quickly retracted her hand from Beca's which caused her smile to drop. He placed an iced coffee and chocolate muffin in front of Beca and a medium sized pot of pink ice cream in front Emily. Emily chorused out a grateful thanks and licked her lips at the sight of her cold goodness. Emily shovelled the ice cream into her mouth and smiled widely in delight. "You're an actual child!" Beca laughed in between sips of her coffee. "Yeah, but you love it!" Emily retaliated, half way through her pot of ice cream. 

"Yeah you're right, I do." Beca agreed, smirking. Emily blushed a deep red and focused on eating her ice cream. 

 

After spending way more than an hour eating and talking, Beca decided it was probably safe to go back to the house. "You ready to go?" Beca asked. Emily nodded and bid farewell to Danny. She continued walking but realised Beca wasn't next to her. Turning back she saw Beca talking in hushed tones with Danny and decided to not interject and waited by the door. 

 

"So, Emily huh?" Danny asked bumping his elbow into her side. Beca rolled her eyes almost comically and crossed her arms defensively, "We're just friends, Danny. Don't get your hopes up." Danny laughed and stole Beca's trademark smirk, "But you don't want her to be, do you?" He waited for a response but he didn't need one as he watched Beca stare at Emily lean gracefully against the wall scrolling through her phone. "Go get the girl, Beca. I'll see you next week, yeah?" Beca nodded and pulled down Danny's cap as she left, stretching out her index finger and thumb in the shape of an 'L'.

 

The ride home was relatively silent aside from the occasional singing from the Legacy and the sounds of annoyance escaping Beca's lips. Just as they rolled into the drive Emily blurted out, "I enjoyed today, we should do something again some other time. Y'know you don't have to just it seemed like you had a lot of fun and I did as well so we could have fun again together...oh my stars that sounded wrong. Sorry." Beca laughed to herself lightly and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder in support, "I'd like that." Emily smiled in response and exited the car. 

**Chloe Beale** :How was your date with Emily? xx

**Beca Mitchell** :First off, not a date. Second off, good.

**Chloe Beale** :Did you invite her out again? xx

**Beca Mitchell** :No, but she sorta did...? It was weird, but I don't know if she'd wanna go out again

**Chloe Beale** :Of course she would, she just ran into mine and Stacie's room gushing about you and that little diner of yours. How come you've never taken me there! xx

**Beca Mitchel** l:Oh shut up and either fuck your girlfriend or give me advice

**Chloe Beale** :I'd love to but she's studying and trying to decipher what ever mumbo-jumbo is coming out Em's mouth. Advice wise:take her out for a coffee or something. Get creative xx

**Beca Mitchell** :Unhelpful, I'll think of something 


	3. Stage Two:Music Shop

Stacie blew on her drying nails and look at them proudly before replying to Chloe's question. "I know, I didn't know people could avoid each other that much when they live in the same house. There's definitely something going on between them."Chloe poked her head up from painting Stacie's toes the same as the nails she was currently admiring, "Should we do something to get them to go out together? It's been like what, a week?"

Stacie nodded and sat up properly after seeing that Chloe had finished. "Thanks baby," she cooed and continued, "Message the chat saying that we have a date or something tonight and need the house."Chloe kissed Stacie's cheek affectionately and snuggled up next to her before grabbing her phone from her pocket and drafting a message.

** Chloe:Hey guys, just letting you know to leave the house like before 5. Stacie and I are having a date night here xx **

Chloe nodded proud of her fake message and laughed at Stacie attempting to type a message back.

**Stacie:Yeah, then we're gonna have super intense and loud sex so you might wanna leave for awhile. Thanks guys! kisses**

 

"I thought you said you were going to keep your nails short for me." Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Stacie smirked and pressed send before pulling Chloe into her lap. "Don't worry, I can do a lot without my fingers." She winked.

 

 

 

Emily jumped up out of her desk chair at the first sound of moans. Even with her music blaring through her headphones she still couldn't tune them out. Looking at the message she had received from the group chat, she sighed and pulled a jacket and some shoes on preparing to stay out late tonight.

 

Emily hovered outside Beca's door for a few seconds unsure whether to knock. Beca had seemed to avoid her since she took her to that ice cream shop. Did she say something? Was there something she was supposed to say? Did she miss something?

 

"Jesus Christ, Legacy!" Beca jumped at the sight of the taller girl stood ominously outside her room. Emily shook her head out and pulled a smile onto her face albeit a nervous one by a smile nonetheless.Beca grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her down the stairs, "I'm assuming you're prepared for at least five hours out the house." Beca stopped them just before the front door.Emily patted her pockets with her free hand and nodded back with a grin. "Awesome." Beca let go of Emily's hand when they left the house and instantly missed the feeling of her warmth.

"You got any ideas of where you wanna go?" Beca asked drumming lightly on the leather of her steering wheel. When Emily didn't voice a response, Beca pulled the car into gear and rolled out the drive. "So...where are you taking us then?" Emily asked after a few seconds of Beca driving to a part of Barden that she hadn't really payed much attention too with the exception of the restaurant choices.

Beca smirked, "You'll love it, I promise." Emily smiled widely and Beca turned to see Emily bounce up and down lightly with enthusiasm. After a few minutes, Beca remembered to add, "There isn't food there, just, putting that out there." She sniggered at the deflated look on Emily's face. However it was quickly replaced with a look of astonishment, they had rolled up outside a music shop.Emily quickly unbuckled her belt and jumped out staring up at the large guitar statue on the roof. "I bet that guitar would be a perfect fit for you!" Beca said nudging Emily with her shoulder. "Hey! No talk jokes if I'm not allowed short jokes!" Emily laughed jogging in the building after Beca had retreated inside.

She poked her head into the shop and straightened herself up. "Woahhh..." She whispered to herself at the vast amount of vinyls filling the walls. "Hey, Emily. You alright there?" Beca asked laughing slightly and pulling her out of the way of customers."It's like a library but for music." Emily responded still very much in awe.

"There's instruments upstairs, I normally mess about on their mixing desk they have the Rivage PM10. It's pretty cool, they have like pianos and guitars and stuff up there cause I know you're into that kinda stuff." Emily finally snapped out of her trance."This is awesome." She said placing her hands gently on Beca's shoulders. Beca tensed lightly and felt Emily hands instantly drop from her shoulders. "Sorry..." She managed to catch, "Hey, I'm just not used to it. Don't worry about it, yeah?" Emily nodded half sure with her answer.

Beca moved next to Emily and skimmed through the vinyls. She pulled out Michael Jackson's Bad. "I've never actually listened to many Michael Jackson songs. Which is crazy cause I loved a lot of the songs that were super huge." Beca shrugged her shoulders and pushed the vinyl back into place but was stopped by Emily's hand on hers.

"Thanks." Emily read the song list and nodded her head. "Also how have you not heard many MJ songs, he was the literal King of Pop!" She mimed a moonwalk and ended with a crotch grab."Oh god. You're like a small child." Beca said with a grin painting her face. Emily turned to face Beca and touched her finger to her nose "At least I'm not the size of one!"

Emily ran off through the maze of vinyls, cassettes and CDs in an attempt to hide behind a few large boxes.

 

It didn't work.

 

She was left stuck. It was her, a cabinet and Beca. They were circling the cabinet like it was some form of seance and the wicked grin on Beca's face definitely didn't help the matter."You made a short joke! I don't make the rules!" Beca shrugged in response to Emily looking longingly at her. "You made a tall joke first! I thought we talked about this!"Beca sighed and let her hands up in a surrender. Emily bounded out happily and almost smacked straight into Beca. The shorter girls hands instantly wrapped their way around Emily's waist in an attempt to steady her.

 

Once again, it didn't work.

 

They both ended up on the ground, Beca on top of Emily and their faces impossibly close.

Emily exhaled a stream of hot air and was semi hyperventilating at how close the captain was. Beca cocked an eyebrow, "You've won this round, Junk." And climbed off of her friend and offered her a hand up.

"You're just mad because I'm right." Emily winked. Beca shrugged and mentioned offhandedly that she was going to disappear up to the mixing desk for a bit.Emily joined her after realising it was a lot less fun looking at music on your own. She originally started messing about on the guitar but remembered that she really only had a guitar as decoration for her room. Then she played something on the piano. And it was beautiful. Beca pulled her headphones off and watched. Emily's fingers danced along the keys and once she started singing, Beca was dead. Her heart skipped multiple beats and she actually wanted to faint from how gay she was.Emily looked up to see Beca watching her and blushed a deep crimson and stopped playing. "Sorry, that's just something I've been-it's-" Beca shushed her. "It's amazing, that's what it is."

Emily blush grew and she dipped her head down trying to hide the heat forming on her face. "Thanks. Can...can I hear what you've been doing?"

Beca hesitated for a few moments before patting the seat next to her and offering the headphones out. Emily loathed deeply for a few moments before bobbing her head along to the beat, "THIS IS REALLY GOOD."She shouted out. Beca mimed headphones through her huge grin and Emily felt a heat rise from neck again.

 

 

They exited the music shop after Beca bought Emily the Michael Jackson vinyl, it was after a great amount of defiance and refusal from Emily. 

"It's my vinyl!" 

"Yeah but I dragged you here!"

"I made you drag me here."

"I'm buying it." 

"Don't you dare." 

"I'm buying it cause I care about you."

Emily didn't respond to that one. 

Just a small kiss to the cheek and a happy smile. 

"Would you wanna sometime go out for coffee or dinner or food or something so I can pay you back?" She asked toying with the edge of the bag the vinyl was in. Beca nodded, "We have like two hours to kill, why not now?"

Emily held her hand out for Beca and started rambling about this nice fast food place that just opened up down the road.

 

 

They didn't arrive back at the Bella house for another few hours, enjoying their time together. Beca said that she still definitely needed to pay Emily back as a vinyl did not equate to a dinner. Emily attempted to argue but was shot down instantly by Beca's steel glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it! Leave me any prompts or anything you wanna read on here or my tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna post all of this now, so...enjoy!


End file.
